


stick around for the night

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Eiffel Tower, M/M, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Ryan finally meets Harrison and assumes he and Matt will have their fun, but he unexpectedly becomes interested himself.





	stick around for the night

“Harrison‘s coming up. For the party.”

Ryan looks up from his phone. Matt’s standing in the doorway, leaning against the jamb with his shoulder, one hand tugging nervously at his own shirt sleeve.

“Okay,” Ryan says simply. “Cool.”

“Is that it? Just okay?” Matt asks. Ryan can sense something’s up, so he puts his phone all the way down.

“Is there something else you want to share?” Ryan prods. Matt makes a face like he’s thinking.

“Well, so.” He’s not making eye contact. “Harrison and I used to... you know.”

“Have a Youtube channel together? It’s okay, I know about-“

“Th- no, that’s his brother. I- We used to fuck. Okay?” Matt rushes out. Ryan blinks.

“And? I know you’re poly, dude.” Ryan’s known for as long as he’s known Matt. He’d had a few other partners since he started seeing Ryan, but none stuck around for a very long time, and currently he’s just with him. Ryan himself hasn’t entertained multiple partners at once - never had the desire to - but he’s happy to give Matt his space when he wants to.

And he’s heard of Harrison. Never met him because he still lives on the east coast, and he never knew their relationship was in an intimate capacity, but Matt’s only said nice things about him

“You’re fine with hanging out with a former partner?” Matt asks, wringing his hands.

Ryan chuckles a little. “If this is you trying to avoid uninviting him yourself, you can use me as an excuse. But _I_ really don’t mind. I mean, you talk about him plenty. I’d love to meet him.”

Matt smiles. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. We will see him Saturday then.” He grins and leaves Ryan alone in the room, back to his original task of searching for recipes online. He wants something sweet for the party.

He thinks about Harrison, turns over the idea of him in his mind. He’s seen pictures of him, right? Tall, brown hair? Does he have glasses? Facial hair? Well, now he has to find his Instagram.

He thumbs through the app and locates his page quickly. Harrison Tucker. The “followed by” section near the top including Matt confirms he’s the one.

He  _is_ cute, Ryan will give him that. Glasses in some photos. A few taps later, he recognizes he was thinking of  _Jackson_ Tucker - they’re brothers, he notes. Matt will like it if he remembers that.

Ryan also notes that Harrison posts a lot of food pictures. He spends an embarrassing amount of time looking through them. Whatever, it’s research.

Ryan doesn’t love parties. It’s safe to say this one was Matt’s idea, considering it wasn’t for any particular reason - they’d been at this apartment a while, no holidays around the corner, no birthdays. Matt just likes a big hangout every once in a while. Which is fine, because Ryan can make a nice cheese plate, say a few hellos, get high, and then disappear into his room until the music dies down enough to sleep, and then until morning when Matt begs him to help clean up.

He’s doing better on some parts of that than others. He hands the joint back to one of their guests (he thinks he invited her, but he could be wrong) and makes his way over to the snack table to get himself more soda.

He gets there, adjusts his carefully sliced and laid out cheese platter, and then realizes he forgot his plastic cup in the other room. _Whatever_, he thinks, grabbing a new one off of the table and picking up the marker left for the express purpose of labeling (because how gross is drinking out of someone else’s cup?). He gets two letters in when he feels a hand in between his shoulder blades and hears his name.

Ryan turns to see Matt and two very similar looking brown-haired guys, one with glasses and one without. He pays careful attention when Matt pats the bespectacled one’s shoulder first.

“This is Jackson, and this is Harrison.” Matt then slaps his hand against Ryan’s chest. “Guys, this is Ryan, my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend!” Jackson exclaims, sticking out his hand. “Lovely. Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Ryan puts down the uncapped marker to shake his guest’s hand. Harrison peers at the cup in his hand.

“Good to finally meet you, Ry.” The nickname sends a strange sensation up Ryan’s spine. Matt’s the only one that really calls him that. It puts him at a loss for words.

“You guys look like brothers,” he manages to say, against all odds. Luckily, they just sort of chuckle. Jackson wanders away, Matt picks up the marker to label a cup for him, and Harrison lingers to poke around the snack table.

“You make these?” He holds up a ridged potato chip. “They’re incredible.”

“Hahah.” Ryan points to the left of the chip bowl. “I did make the cheese plate and those brownies.”

“Brownies!” Harrison gasps. His smile is dazzling.

“There’s little chocolate chips in them.”

“Oh man, did Matt tell you these were my favorite?”

“I didn’t, actually.” Matt chimes in helpfully, pouring store-brand Dr. Pepper for Jackson.

Ryan flushes immediately. “Lucky guess?”

“Very lucky for me.” Harrison takes a bite of one of the brownies. He loves it, as evidenced by a nearly comical and highly inappropriate moan. It goes straight to Ryan’s dick. Harrison gives a thumbs up as approval and chases after his brother and Matt.

Okay, Ryan thinks. That’s fine. You’ve got a little crush on your boyfriend’s ex partner. No big deal that he’s even cuter in person, no sir. He’ll just will the half-chub down and jerk off to him enjoying a brownie later.

Ryan meanders around, saying more _hellos_ and _how’s it goings_ than before. He seeks out the girl he was smoking with, but she’s either out or finished. Does he have to delve into his own stash? At his own party? Unbelievable.

They get a healthy amount of guests. Not so many that they can’t walk around, but enough that people entertain themselves and Ryan can dip out unnoticed as he pleases. Matt makes the effort to go around and talk to everyone, grinning and thanking them for coming. _What a socialite_, Ryan muses, looking through the window from where he stands on the balcony. He thinks about putting his cigarette out, but he kind of likes the outsider’s perspective he has here.

He doesn’t think of it as spying, just observing. He watches people walk around in his apartment, and it’s like a dream he’s experiencing. The music is muffled and voices buzz just out of range.

He finds Matt with his eyes and follows him. He watches his boyfriend hug someone goodbye, and from behind him Harrison appears. Ryan watches with piqued interest as Harrison leans close and says something to Matt. Matt looks at him with surprise, and then he giggles and pushes at Harrison’s shoulder playfully. Ryan wonders what they’re talking about. He half hopes they’re talking about him.

Why was Matt worried about bringing up that Harrison is a former partner? He couldn’t have been a bad one, or Matt wouldn’t have wanted to see him again. And he’s had his fair share of shitty partners. He’s told Ryan about them. Harrison’s name never came up in these conversations.

Harrison walks over to the snack table and Ryan decides to go back inside and get to know him a little more. He’s just finishing marking up his cup when he spots Ryan approaching him.

“Hey. Want me to do you?” he asks.

Ryan blinks, suddenly losing everything he planned on saying. “Do- huh?”

“On your hand?”

Ryan still looks puzzled and a little stressed out, so Harrison just gently takes his hand and does three long, gentle marker strokes.

“There you go.”

Ryan looks down. It’s just a large black H.

“Ah,” is all he says.

“You like it?” Harrison asks. He picks up another brownie from the pan.

“I- yeah, I do.” Ryan says, because he’s pretty sure this is flirting, and he’s pretty sure he wants to be flirting.

“Good.” He takes a bite of the brownie and walks off. Maybe that wasn’t flirting.

Someone else invites him to smoke, so that’s what he does for the next half hour or so. He then goes looking for Matt again, and finds him on the couch with Harrison and a couple of other people.

Harrison’s arm is encircled around Matt’s waist, just underneath the rucked up edge of his shirt. His fingers tease at the top of his jeans. Matt is clearly engrossed in a story someone else is telling, and Harrison looks to be listening as well, but all Ryan can focus on is how agonizingly slowly he’s tracing his fingers on Matt’s skin, and right in front of other people.

Should he be jealous? Ryan takes a moment to push past the cloud of his high and the heat of the room to assess how he feels, and he can’t find a trace of jealousy. He looks at the dazed smile on Matt’s face and he just feels happy for him. He knows there’s a word for it, from the times he’s fervently researched polyamory to make sure he’s being as supportive as he can be; but he‘s a little too high to remember it.

His eyes linger on them a little too long, resulting in him making eye contact with Matt. He busies himself with his phone until Matt reaches him, taking his hand.

“Oh, hey.” Ryan says, feigning surprise.

“Hi. I think Harry and I are headed to the bedroom for a bit,” Matt says, waiting for approval. His words slur just slightly, so he’s only tipsy. Ryan nods, then turns his head to capture Matt’s lips in a kiss, a little fervent and needier than he wants it to come off as.

When he lets Matt go, he looks more dazed than before. But there’s also this goofy smile on his face, and he lights up like he has an idea.

“Ryan, do you- um. Do you want to join us?”

His head spins. “Huh?” 

“Come with us,” he repeats, tracing his finger along Ryan’s chest. “I know you don’t usually, but I kept seeing you two looking at each other, so I thought-“

“He wants me there too?” His hopes are sky high.

“Yes. Very badly.” Matt glances over Ryan’s shoulder at Harrison, who’s trying to look like he’s busy with staring at the ceiling.

“Then yeah,” Ryan says, taking Matt’s hand off of his chest and bringing it up to press a quick kiss to the back.

Matt takes the approval and runs with it, jogging across the room to Harrison and whispering in his ear. Harrison downs what’s left in his cup, slams it down on the coffee table, and follows Matt. He all but skips cheerily past Ryan to the bedroom.

Harrison strokes Ryan’s forearm as they go by, a grounding gesture. “Come on then,” he coaxes, as if Ryan needs it.

It’s new. Matt always takes people into the guest room; now he’s leading Harrison into their space. But Ryan finds himself okay with it. He closes the door behind them and locks it to be safe. When he turns back to them, they’re holding each other’s faces and kissing passionately.

“Whoa,” Ryan whispers.

Matt pulls back first and busies himself with unbuttoning his shirt. Harrison looks shaken up for a second, and then he shoos Matt’s fingers away to unbutton it himself like a gentleman.

“Come in, Ryan,” Matt says.

“Can I just, uh.” Ryan shrugs off his zipup. “Watch you guys for a bit?”

“Absolutely,” Harrison nods, enthusiastic. “Put on a show for him, mm?”

Matt chuckles and slips his shirt off, then grabs the bottom of Harrison’s. They work together to pull it off. Matt’s a familiar sight, and it’s appropriate now, so Ryan allows himself to stare at Harrison’s body. He’s slender, but not in the way that his boyfriend is - he looks like he might work out a little. He’s tanner, too, but with darker, coarser body hair.

They start to kiss again, more purposefully now. Harrison, with no obvious motive other than to show off, grips Matt by the thighs and lifts him up. Matt wraps his legs around his waist and lets him drop him onto the bed. He takes the initiative of unbuttoning his own pants and starts to push them down.

“What do you want?” Harrison asks. Ryan’s already hard just from watching them half undress and make out a little.

“I want to get fucked. How we get there doesn’t matter.”

If he wasn’t hard a moment ago, he is now. Matt lays on his back in his underwear, cock straining through the fabric, waiting for Harrison to decide how he wants to take things.

“Ryan, are you okay with talking?” he asks.

“Talking? Sure.”

“What do you usually do to warm Matt up?”

Ryan’s consistently shocked by this guy. Setting aside the fact that Harrison’s fucked Matt before - is he asking for advice or feeling out what he has permission to do? He appreciates the power being left to him, but if he’s honest, he’d say yes to anything Harrison wanted.

“I like teasing him,” he says. “Touching anywhere except his dick. He gets worked up easily.”

“He does,” Harrison muses fondly. He strokes the back of his fingers lightly against Matt’s torso, quirking a smile when Matt squirms.

“Shut up,” he says. “Suck my dick or something.”

“What’s that ‘or something?’” Harrison asks, massaging his thighs now, still nowhere near his cock.

“Want me to show you?” Ryan asks in a fit of boldness. He sees Matt’s face light up at his participation.

“Yes please,” Harrison says, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Ryan sheds his shirt and takes his previous position, taking hold of the brim of Matt’s underwear. He pulls it down swiftly, leaning in and pressing kisses along Matt’s thigh, carefully avoiding even brushing against his exposed cock. Out of the corner of his eye, he becomes aware of Harrison stepping out of his own pants, kicking the jeans to the side.

Ryan exhales hot air onto Matt’s dick and he groans, hand immediately going to the back of Ryan’s head and trying to urge him forward.

“You gotta be patient,” he chides.

Harrison tips Matt’s chin up, obtaining eye contact with the motion. “Be good, now,” he says, and  _God_ Ryan wishes he was talking to him that way. And then, as if God heard him, he turns to Ryan and asks, “Can I touch you?”

All Ryan can do is nod. He expects hands to find his waist, his chest, his stomach - but Harrison reaches first for his hair. He brushes it kindly behind his ear and gazes into his eyes, like he’s marveling at something there. His other hand traces his jawline and he thumbs at Ryan’s lips.

“Can I ki-“ he starts, but Ryan’s had enough of waiting all night and he surges forward to kiss him first. It’s then that Harrison’s arms wrap around him and stroke his shoulders, his back, anywhere they can touch. They aren’t used to each other’s mouths, so it’s rough at first, but they find a rhythm quickly. Harrison bites Ryan’s lip softly and it sends a pang of arousal through Ryan’s gut.

He lets his hand travel down Harrison’s torso. He feels over the fabric of his boxers and cups what’s hidden under there, reveling in the twitch of his hips the motion causes.

“Guys,” Matt whines, the little attention hog. Ryan lets go of Harrison to look at his boyfriend, who’s laying back with his cock fully erect and pointedly not touching it.

“What’s the matter?” Harrison asks.

“How’s somebody supposed to fuck me if you guys are busy fucking each other?”

“Well, personally, I was thinking...” He runs a finger up Ryan’s chest to his chin. “That you’d let me prep Matt, and then you’d fuck him while he sucks my dick. But that’s just me, feel free to pitch alternative ideas.”

“That sounds hot,” Ryan says simply, because that’s all his brain will supply.

“Seconded,” Matt says. He points at the drawer. “Lube’s in there.”

Harrison extends his arms to get it, allowing Ryan another good look at his body. His body hair continues under the band of his underwear, promising more. His thighs are paler than his arms, but they’re toned. The muscles underneath the skin flex when he sits back down, bottle in hand.

“On your knees, Matty,” he orders, and Matt obeys immediately. He faces Ryan, supporting himself on his elbows.

“Hi,” he says.

“Hi,” Ryan replies. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Matt sighs. He’s expecting the prod of wetness because the bottle’s sounds are a dead giveaway. He mumbles a “mm” and wiggles his hips at the single finger intrusion.

“Really,” Ryan pushes his shorts and briefs down in one fluid motion and takes his own cock in his hand, stroking languidly. “You’re so hot. I got so lucky with you.”

“No, I got lucky- ah!- with you.” Matt dips his head, hair falling forward over his face. Ryan’s careful not to get too excited - he’s terrified to blow his load before he can even get inside his boyfriend.

“Y’all are too cute.” Harrison chimes in, voice sounding a bit strangled. Ryan peers around to see that the hand not occupied with fingering Matt open is busy rubbing Harrison over his underwear. He squeezes and sets his jaw, turning what might’ve been a pretty moan into a suppressed sigh. He adds a third finger.

“I’m ready,” Matt insists.

“I don’t think you are yet,” Harrison says. “Ryan looks pretty big. I’m surprised you can take him.”

“Jesus,” Ryan groans, cock jumping under his hand.

“Heheh.”

“Don’t you want me to suck you off?” Matt bargains over his shoulder, like they can reach a compromise. Harrison sighs and pulls his fingers out.

“You know I do, I just don’t want you to get hurt because you’re impatient.” 

“I’m fine. I’m a big boy.” He takes it upon himself to shift, turning around but staying on his hands and knees. Ryan asks for the bottle of lube to be passed, and coats himself in a thin layer. Harrison finally sheds his boxers then, tossing them in the general direction of where he left his jeans. Ryan gets a good look at his dick, and he isn’t disappointed by any aspect of it. He pushes away the desire to ask him to fuck him instead in favor of just marveling at its nice length and slight curve near the tip.

Harrison gasps when it sinks into Matt’s mouth. He furrows his eyebrows and twists his fingers into Matt’s hair, letting him decide the pace.

Ryan knows it’s time for his part, so he lines up and prods Matt’s entrance. He gives him a moment, then starts to push in slowly, agonizingly slowly. Matt moans around the dick in his mouth, sending a long vibration. Harrison groans through gritted teeth.

“Oh, fuck.” He laughs, shakily. “Good, uh. You’re doing good, Matt.”

“Mmm.”

“He’s a good cock sucker, right?” Ryan says.

Harrison nods, eyes wide. “Sure is, Christ.” Matt runs his tongue along the underside and Harrison tightens his grip on his hair.

Ryan moves steadily, back and forth, quicker on the thrust than the draw. He knows how Matt likes it after all this time, but this is a new experience for him, so he goes slower than usual to draw it out longer.

Harrison’s gaze falls on Ryan’s hands where they’re firmly gripping Matt’s hips. His H is still clearly visible on his right hand. He untangles one of his own hands from Matt’s hair and reaches out for Ryan.

“Give me your hand,” he huffs.

“Okay,” Ryan agrees because at this point he’ll do anything Harrison says. He leans without ceasing his thrusting to allow reach to his right hand. Harrison takes it in his own, tracing over the H. Then he clasps their hands together and raises them up in the air.

“Eiffel tower,” he breathes, and Ryan laughs, hard.

Below, Matt grunts and pushes at Harrison’s thigh. Harrison apologizes and pulls out so Matt can ask, “Are you guys really Eiffel towering me right now?

“That’s the big draw of threesomes, Matt. It’s why people do it.” Harrison says it like it’s fact. He runs his hand through Matt’s hair, and Ryan can see the adoration in his eyes. It’s sweet, and soft, and he wonders again why this doesn’t make him feel jealous.

“How are you doing, Ry?” Matt asks. He can’t exactly turn around in the position he’s in, but Harrison makes eye contact with him as proxy.

“Real good,” Ryan replies. “Are you? Are your knees okay?”

“I kinda wanna change positions, if that’s cool.”

“Go for it,” Harrison says, shimmying back to allow Matt room to reconfigure them how he pleases. Ryan pulls out and makes to do the same, but Matt gets his hands on him first, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. He’s quick to line Ryan’s cock up with his entrance and sink back down, shuddering as he does it.

“Not complaining, but how’s this better for your knees?” Ryan asks.

Matt brushes his ruffled hair out of his face. “I didn’t say my knees hurt.”

In the shock of a rare dominant move from his boyfriend, Ryan nearly forgets about Harrison still kneeling at the foot of the bed for a few moments. He peers around Matt to look at him; he’s messily stroking himself with one hand and gripping the sheet with the other. He catches Ryan looking and slows down, chuckling a bit self consciously.

“You guys are hot together,” he says, like it’s something he should be sorry for.

Matt drops himself down particularly hard and moans. Harrison’s eyes flutter shut at the sound.

“Come closer,” Ryan insists, patting the space next to them.

Matt nods. “Yeah, c’mere, Harry.”

Harrison does as he’s told. He leans down as Ryan props himself up on his elbows, and they kiss, first soft and slow and then a little more urgent. Harrison’s hand finds its way into Ryan’s long hair, combing through it at first, then gripping a fistful of it. Even a tug as gentle as he gives has Ryan bucking his hips up, meeting the snapping of Matt’s.

Harrison lifts his hips off of the bed, leaving a wet spot where he’d been grinding against the sheets. He dips his head, breaking the thin trail of saliva that connected their lips. He rests his forehead on Ryan’s chest to catch his breath.

“I’m like,  _this_ close to coming,” he says, which is way hotter than it needs to be. _Nobody was even touching him_, Ryan thinks, strangely amazed.

“Ry, if Harry helps me make you come, can he fuck me?” Matt asks, breathless.

“Oh God, yes,” Ryan answers. Harrison grins and presses a kiss onto Ryan’s chest, then another slightly higher up. He trails up to his throat, pecking and licking bits of salty skin. He gets to the side, a touch below his ear, and spots a little red mark that he definitely didn’t cause.

“Ooh, did Matt do this to you?” he teases, pressing it lightly with his forefinger.

“I did,” Matt says proudly. “He likes it there.”

Ryan isn’t sure what minor deity he pleased to deserve this gift, but he’ll take it. Harrison dives right in, biting down. Ryan moans, and it drives Matt to bounce more vigorously, because now it’s a team effort.

Heat pools in his belly. He finds it increasingly difficult to not meet Matt halfway, to keep himself down. He strokes the back of Harrison’s head while he continues nipping at his throat. Harrison’s broad hand traces down Ryan’s chest, thumbing over a nipple. Ryan’s hips jerk and his balls tighten.

“I’m gonna come,” he says, just a second before he does. 

Usually he’ll bite his hand to keep himself quiet, but with two guys on top of him, all he can do is screw his eyes shut and groan openly. Matt rides him for a few seconds after, but not long enough to overstimulate. Harrison pets his hair through it and kisses him once he can breathe again.

Matt climbs off, though his legs shake with the effort it takes.

“You okay, babe?” Ryan asks, moving his legs to give Matt more room. Matt nods.

“Legs’re just tired.”

“You sure you still want me to fuck you?” Harrison kisses his cheek. “I’m definitely not gonna last long.”

“I don’t need much longer either,” Matt says with a shaky laugh. “But you came all this way. Just let me lay back, okay? You saw the condoms in the drawer.”

Ryan slides over to let Matt take the hot seat and goes for the drawer. Matt’s dick bobs when he lays down, still drooling precum. Harrison shuffles to the center and stands up on his knees, stroking himself carefully. He takes the condom Ryan hands him and rolls it on.

“Ry, will you help me?” Harrison asks, lifting one of Matt’s thighs up to expose his hole. Ryan nods, holding up the other one. Both are pushed against his chest. Ryan strokes the smooth skin and Matt shudders.

“I’m ready,” he reminds them. Harrison seems to snap out of a mesmerization, and lines himself up. He pushes in smoothly, earning a drawn-out moan from Matt.

“So hot,” Harrison compliments as he works up an even pace. Ryan reaches to stroke the underside of Matt’s cock for the first time in a while, and Matt reacts strongly to it.

“Ahgh. Fuck. More.”

“Needy, needy.” Harrison chastises, thrusting harder to punctuate his words. Ryan grins.

“He’s been patient this whole time, Harry. You don’t think it’s fair?”

Matt whimpers and if he could so soon, Ryan would be hard again.

“I suppose you can jerk him off if you think he deserves it,” he says, playing as if he’s compromising with them.

Ryan makes a circle with his forefinger and thumb around the head of Matt’s cock and holds his wrist still so that it slips gracefully through when his body is pushed back and forth, because just because he’s being fair doesn’t mean he has to be  _fair_.

He wouldn’t say it‘s to impress Harrison, but if he’s trying to, it does work. Matt makes his cute whiny noises each time he’s subtly stroked, which spurs Harrison on, and soon the thrusts turn sloppy like when he was touching himself. He breathily asks Matt if it’s okay for him to come inside, and Matt looks to Ryan to silently ask permission. If it were anyone else, it might have made him uncomfortable - but Harrison is so sweet and charming and Ryan thinks he might be a little bit in love himself, so he chokes out a “yes, you can” and Harrison thanks him and he’ll be thinking about this for many nights to come.

Harrison thrusts a few more times, hard, and Ryan shows Matt some mercy by jerking him off in earnest with a real fist. Matt comes first, spilling over Ryan’s hand and all over his sweat-slick stomach with a choked moan. Harrison follows quickly after, gripping Matt’s thigh tightly enough that he leaves little crescent moon marks from his fingernails. 

It’s quiet for a few moments. Ryan watches both of them come down, lets down Matt’s leg and coaxes Harrison’s grip on the other to loosen. Harrison finds the trash bin and discards the condom.

“You okay, babe?” Ryan asks Matt, brushing hair out of his face for him.

“Mhm.” Matt nods after a second. “Sleepy.”

“We’ve still got a party out there,” Ryan recalls.

“Make ‘em go home,” Matt says simply.

“My brother’s probably waiting, too.” Harrison chuckles, searching for his underwear. “I guess we should get dressed and go back out there.”

“You and Jackson could stay here,” Ryan offers, leaning down to search for his clothes. “We have a guest room.”

“All our shit’s already at the hotel.” Harrison shrugs and steps back into his skinny jeans. “Appreciate it though. Wanna come out with me? We can start picking up some stuff and then people will think it’s over and trickle out.”

“Aww.” Matt grins. “Look at you two bonding over cleaning.”

“Yeah, you just lay there with cum in your ass and we’ll handle the big boy work.” Harrison says it with a straight face, but he has both of them laughing hard. Ryan dresses himself and places Matt’s clothes on the bed.

“If you decide to join us, here you go. If not,” he leans down and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead, “I’ll see you when I come to bed.”

Ryan’s about to step out of the room when Harrison suddenly grabs his arm. He’s confused for a second, but all Harrison does is preen at his hair a bit. He brushes a strand behind Ryan’s ear for him and presses a single chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Okay, now we can go.”

A handful of people have already left, considering some time has passed. Someone almost immediately approaches Ryan to say they’re heading out. Harrison makes a straight beeline for Jackson.

“Having fun?” he asks.

“Where have you- oh, ew.” Jackson wrinkles his nose. “You have sex hair. Get away from me.”

“What?” Harrison gasps, reaching up and trying to smooth it out. Ryan snickers from a few feet away where he’s picking up abandoned cups. Harrison huffs, then continues, “I’m gonna help clean up here and then head to the hotel, but if you don’t want to wait for me-“

“Yeah man, take your time. I’m going.” Jackson pats his brother’s chest. He leans in and lowers his voice. “Seriously, take your time.”

Harrison watches him take the hand of some girl he’d been giggling with earlier, and they entirely too conspicuously leave the apartment together. Harrison shudders and makes his way back to Ryan.

“Gross. Now I can’t go back to the hotel till my brother’s done getting it on.”

“Ha. Sucks to be- bye, thanks for coming!” Ryan waves to another leaving guest. “Sucks to be you. Maybe you could stay here for the night after all.”

“You’re fine with that?” Harrison asks, quietly. Ryan nods.

“Of course. And not just cause Matt wants you to stay. I, uh. I do too.”

Harrison smiles and makes no effort to hide the fact that he’s staring at Ryan’s lips. “I would love to stay.”

Cleaning up does give off the party’s-over vibe, so everybody wanders out pretty quickly. Harrison even helps put the bottles of soda away, and he’d take the trash out too if he knew where the building’s trash chute was. (It takes Ryan insisting he’ll take care of it himself in the morning to get him off the idea of searching for it.)

Matt wanders out after a bit, when the music’s turned off and he can tell it’s safe. He’s in different clothes, though; one of Ryan’s Iron Giant t-shirts and sweatpants.

“Hey, bud. How’s your ass?” Harrison asks. Ryan giggles, but Matt just rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“Aches, but it’s cool, I guess.” He surveys the living room. “Wow, you guys really cleaned all of it.”

Ryan feels a swell of pride. “Of course. Jackson went to their hotel room with a girl, so Harry’s gonna stay the night, okay?”

“Okay, cool!” Matt beckons Harrison to follow him. “C’mon, I’ll get you comfier clothes and get you set up in the guest room.”

“Sweet. See you in the morning, Ry.” Harrison gives him a small wave, and off he and Matt go.

He goes back to tidying up while he waits for them to be finished, and when there isn’t anything else he can adjust, he goes back into the bedroom. Matt’s already in bed, playing on his phone.

“Hey,” Ryan greets. He discards his pants and gets into bed.

Matt locks his phone and puts it away. “Hi. Did you have fun?”

“I did, actually.” Ryan nods his head in the direction of the guest room. “Why didn’t you have him stay in here?”

“Well, I wanted to check in with you. Joining in is new for you.” Matt traces his finger along Ryan’s bicep. “Did you enjoy it? Do you like him? Was anything weird?”

“Hmm.” Ryan tries to think of anything that felt odd about it. “I loved the sex. He was very charming, very likable.” Matt giggles. “The only weird thing was, I thought I’d feel jealous. Like, watching another guy fuck you, look at you the way he did. But I didn’t feel jealous at all. It made me happy to see you enjoying him.”

“That’s compersion.”

“I knew it had a name! I read it somewhere.”

“Ryan Magee!” Matt feigns a gasp. “Did you do research?”

“Fuck you, of course I did.” Ryan rolls his eyes. “And, while we’re being a little serious... I’ve never thought polyamory would be right for me. Like I never even look at other guys, because I have you, but I had a boner from like, the  _moment_ he said hi to me.”

“It’s cause he called you Ry, right?”

“That might be part of it. But I think tonight was like, a view-changing experience for me.”

“Yeah?” Matt dips forward to kiss Ryan’s nose.

“Yeah.” Ryan goes straight for the lips. It’s lazy because they’re both tired, but it’s nice. He adds, “I think we should take him for breakfast in the morning.”

“That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for white dudes that smoke weed and I’m pretty sure harrison fits both of my criteria


End file.
